The One Where Chandler Hits On Blaine
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: Blaine's innocently reading his copy of Vogue waiting for Kurt to get out of work when a random boy just sits down and starts hitting on him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **So I've never seen a fic where Chandler bumps into just Blaine on his lonesome and just starts flirting with him, because let's face it Chandler would probably hit on Blaine. He seems like a very flirty character, so I decided to write this.

* * *

Blaine turns the page of the newest Vogue as he sits outside of the Java Hut near the mall an ice coffee in front of him while he waits for Kurt to get off work. His boyfriend is currently working at the Brooks Brothers outlet store to save up for his plans to head to New York in January. While the Java Hut's coffee is far inferior to the Lima Bean's he's been sticking it out by drinking a lot of it this summer due to the amount of time he spends waiting for Kurt once his shift is done. Blaine's about to take another sip of his drink when someone plops down in the seat across from him without preamble and just starts talking.

"Oh my god is that this month's Vogue? I've been looking for it everywhere but I wasn't able to find it and I've been bemoaning that I had to cancel my subscription," Blaine stares at the boy across from him wondering if he's mistaking Blaine for somebody else right now. He's never seen this boy in his life and yet he's just sitting there rambling on about how he had to start saving money for when he gets to New York and so bye bye Vogue as if Blaine and he go way back. The guy has glasses, blonde hair, and also is dressing like some sort of hipster he thinks and for a second he makes the comparison that this guy sort of dresses how Kurt would if he wasn't amazing at finding bargains.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Blaine finally asks and the guy just sort of stops and stares at him before he smiles and oh Blaine thinks this is supposed to be a flirty smile and the guy leans in closer to him.

"No but I was just leaving the mall and I spotted you over here reading this Vogue all by your lonesome; I decided that I would hate myself forever if I didn't come over here to talk to the absolutely delicious boy in the bow tie," the guy tells him and Blaine examines the bow tie he's wearing today. It's one that Kurt made him out of a blue, brown, and green plaid pattern that Kurt himself had used to line a vintage blazer that needed a little updating and pizzazz. What Blaine loves most are the subtle gold and silver highlights among the other lines because Kurt once compared the fabric to their eyes.

"Oh well um that's nice but I'm waiting for someone," Blaine tells the boy hoping that he'll catch the hint and leave because he really doesn't want to deal with another relentless flirt.

"Well I can keep you entertained while you wait handsome, can I just say that you totally pull off the sexy school teacher thing," Blaine searches for the words to come but he's thankfully saved from saying anything else when he hears the musical tones of his boyfriend's voice from behind him.

"Blaine you will not believe what happened today, I swear to you that I am not making up any of what I'm about to tell you…Chandler?" Kurt states as he walks over to the table and plops down in the seat next to Blaine then noticing the guy that has been bothering Blaine for the last few minutes.

"Kurt hi!" the other boy exclaims and Blaine is just looking at him and then at Kurt who is looking at Blaine.

"You're Chandler?" Blaine finally asks and the other boy just smiles and nods.

"So how do you two know each other?"

"Blaine's my boyfriend," Kurt says and then Chandler just sort of looks at them back and forth a few times before he stands up from the table.

"Oh well um this is awkward I'm just going to go…" he states backing away and Blaine just watches him go aware of Kurt doing the same next to him.

"I'm guessing you have an interesting story to tell too," Kurt says after a few more moments.

"I was just sitting here reading my magazine and he just sat down and started talking like we knew each other and then he was hitting on me and I was about to tell him that I have a boyfriend but that's when you showed up and it was just weird Kurt," Blaine rambles and Kurt just stares at him before he starts laughing and Blaine stares at him incredulous.

"Oh sweetie I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the fact that of all people to just randomly start hitting on you it's Chandler. I just wow he just must be kind of desperate though I can't blame him for wanting to flirt with you, you are gorgeous," his boyfriend compliments and Blaine feels his cheeks warm because that's what always happens whenever Kurt tells him he's good looking.

"Yes well he's gone now; I do believe though that earlier I got a text message about an empty house? I think we should take advantage of that," Blaine says and Kurt's pupils widen a little as he grabs Blaine's arm and they quickly make their exit from the coffee shop forgetting all about awkward encounters with overly flirty boys.


End file.
